Charlie Winchester
by RileyJayWinchester07
Summary: When Sam and Dean find out that they are Charlie's big brothers they both agree that they need to be good big brothers but will overprotective Dean clash with headstrong independent Charlie?
1. The Discovery and the awful plan

A glass hit the floor and smashed into a thousand deadly pieces. Sam was frozen in place staring forward. Dean had heard the noise and sprinted towards its source.

"Sam! What the hell was that?!" Dean bellowed whilst glaring at the mess on the floor. His stern look turned to fear as he realized that Sam hadn't replied to him, "SAmmy! Sammy! What's going on?" Dean looked at Sam who had began shaking. Dean took two long strides until he was directly in front of Sam, only a few inches away. "Sammy talk to me!" Dean tapped his face in desperation. Eventually, Sam snapped out of it. Sam looked at Dean for the first time since he entered the room.

"Dean?" Sam said with trepidation.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm here, what happened?" asked Dean carefully, not wanting to set him off.

"I-um, I found something out," Dean stared at Sam with a look that said 'go on..', "I-it's Charlie," Sam sat down and placed his head in his hands.

"What about Charlie? Is she hurt?" the concern was as clear as a bell in his voice. Sam shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "No.." Sam looked up at his brother, "Dean, remember Adam?" asked Sam slowly.

"Yes of course, Dad's other kid, he got trapped in the cage, Why?" Dean rambled quickly as he wanted to see what Sam found out.

"Dean, she's our sister," Sam looked at Dean trying to find out his reaction and Dean stared at Sam with the same expression he had found Sam wearing not moments ago. Shocked with a layer of sadness and concern. They were her big brothers and they had filed at protecting her.

She had lost her mother and who she thought was her father. She had been on the run since the age of 13. She had changed her identity so many times and she had probably been in more danger than she had told the boys.

Dean snapped out of it and the thought of Charlie being hurt spurred him into action. Goodbye carefree big brother, hello overprotective mother hen.

"Sammy we gotta call her, we're her big brothers, we have to take care of her," Sam peered at his brother. A serious expression crossed his face.

"Dean, what if she doesn't want us to?" questioned Sam with a sober look on his face.

"Oh I know she won't want us to, but we're not gonna give her a choice, she's a kid Sam, our little sister, we have a responsibility," said Dean seriously.

"Okay, how are we gonna find her, it's probably impossible with her hacking skills, she can make it seem like she doesn't exist," groaned Sam

"We aren't gonna use technology to find her. We are gonna use our secret weapon," said Dean, a smirk slid onto his lips. Sam stared blankly at him in confusion.

"Dean, what are you talking about? What secret weapon can we use to find the elusive Charlie Bradbury? A Charlie EMF?" Sam was in complete skepticism. In response Dean pointed up. Realization dawned on Sam "Cas? We're gonna use Cas? How?" questioned Sam. Dean grinned at Sam whilst rubbing his hands together maniacally.

"Ok, so first we call Cas the we ask him to track Charlie. Then we tell him to knock her out with his finger trick, then he zaps her here with his finger trick, then he zaps back here to the bunker with Charlie!" Dean explained his plan to Sam cheerfully. Sam listened patiently to Dean's bizarre plan and suddenly a thought popped into his head,

"That's a great plan," Dean smiled, "if you wanna piss her the hell off" Dean's smile sank slightly but he shook off Sam's comment.

"Alright, so she'll be a bit pissed but she'll be safe!" yelled Dean, his big brother instincts took over.

"Ok ok calm down, we'll call Cas!" replied Dean holding his hands up in surrender. Dean nodded his head and cleared his throat in preparation of calling Cas.

"Alright Cas, we need you, I need you to help us," Dean stared expectantly around the bunker in search of Castiel. There was not an angel to be seen. Sam chuckled lightly,

"Looks like even Cas thought that your idea sucks," Dean laughed heartily, "He's behind me isn't he?" asked Sam before Dean nodded.

"Hello," said Cas in his gravelly tone, "What do you need?"

"Cas! We are so glad to see you again!" Declared Dean. Sam rolled his eyes and released a deep sigh. The angel shifted his gaze to Sam and tilted his head but before he could question Sam, Sam snorted and said

"Dean stop kissing his as and ask him already, I just want the record to show that I do not approve this plan in any way shape or form!"

"You done?" snapped Dean irritatedly, in reply, Sa pulled his infamous bitch face and nodded, "Good, now Cas?" Castiel look at him and waited for him to continue. After realising that Dean was waiting for him to talk,

"Yes Dean?" Castiel stared sincerely into Dean's eyes awaiting a response.

"We need you to track a girl, knock her out and then zap her back here, do you think that you could do that for us?" Dean heard Sam snort again so he corrected himself, "for me?" Cas nodded briefly.

"Who is the girl?" asked Castiel, "May I read your mind? I need to for it to work" Dean nodded whilst he said,

"We think her name is Charlie Bradbury, she has claimed to have changed her identity many times so that will not be her name. She has most likely changed her name again since we last saw her, but anyway you can see what she looks like in my mind," Dean gazed hopefully at Castiel, soon enough, he disappeared. Dean sighed in relief while Sam sighed in annoyance.

" Dean, I'm gonna ask you one last time. Do you really think that this is a good idea? I mean I know that Charlie is not a hunter but I kind of think that she is a fighter," ranted Sam worriedly, Dean laughed hysterically,

"Charlie, a fighter-" Dean could hardly talk for how much he was laughing, "You think Charlie Bradbury could take on an angel?!" Dean laughed so much that he had to rest his palms on his knees, Sam shook his head and sat on the couch waiting to see how badly it would go once Charlie was awake.

Dean straightened up after a while and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. The brothers jumped as Cas reappeared with an unconscious Charlie sung over a shoulder, a broken nose and a busted lip. "Cas? What happened? Was there a demon?" asked Dean with concern as Sam took Charlie and carefully lay her on the couch.

"No" replied the angel shortly

"Then what happened?" asked Dean losing patience,

"It was your friend, I appeared and told her that I was to bring her to you and Sam so they can take care of her but she kicked and punched me a few times before I could render her unconscious," explained Cas. Dean began laughing again but this time Sam joined in this time.

Unfortunately, their laughing woke Charlie up and oh dear God was she beyond pissed. Lucifer himself would cower at her glare...


	2. The Angry Redhead

Charlie woke abruptly in survival mode. She was completely shaken up.  
She was just going about her day to day business when a random stranger in a trench coat said something about Sam and Dean and reached out two fingers and tried to touch her forehead. She knew that the man could have been dangerous so she attacked him. She got a few good hits in before he knocked her out.  
She looked around the room that she was placed in and began assessing her situation. She checked for injuries and came up blank. Next up she stared closely at the room she was in and gasped. It was her room in Sam and Dean's bunker. She calmed down slightly but remained alert.  
"It could be a trap," she murmured to herself "only one way to find out!" Slowly, she made her way over to the door and eased it open.  
She pulled her concealed knife from its hiding place in her boot. Cautiously, she walked down the old metal stairs and into the room in which she saw Dean along with the man who had attacked her.  
"What the fuck is going on?!" Charlie whispered to herself but unfortunately for her Dean heard her and turned around.  
"Hey Charlie!" said Dean with a grin. Charlie froze "Charlie?" Dean's grin turned into a confused glare. Charlie's eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped.  
"You...he...what the fuck?!" She gasped. Dean began walking towards her but she stepped back, "get the hell away from me!" Dean stood still in shock and confusion.  
"Charlie what's wrong?" Asked Dean urgently.  
"Don't pretend that you don't know! Fuck you I'm out of here!" She yelled as she turned to run.  
"Not a chance kiddo, get your ass over here, we need to talk"  
"Not a chance? Up yours ass hole!" Charlie ran towards the door but was blocked by a 6 foot 5 wall.  
"Hey Charlie you're up! Where are you going so fast?" Asked Sam placing his hands gently but firmly on Charlie's shoulders. She shrugged his hand's off of her shoulders.  
"Why are you pretending that you don't know?!" Asked Charlie angrily. Sam took a step towards her but she backed away yet again. "Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me! I thought I could trust you!"  
"Charlie, you can trust us. Calm down. Just let us explain." said Sam  
"No. I'm outta here. See you later backstabbers!" hissed Charlie. She turned around to walk away only to bump into Castor. He tapped her head and she faded out of consciousness. Sam caught her before she hit the floor.  
"Thanks Can." muttered Dean as Sam was scooping Charlie into his arms.  
"You're welcome. You need to take care of her. She has been through many horrors and she needs you." Before Dean could ask Cas about the 'horrors' Charlie had been through, he was gone. Dean shook his head and sighed.  
"Take her back to her room. I'm gonna go and lock the door so she doesn't run away and get hurt." They split up and did their assigned tasks.  
...later on...  
"Dean, I'm gonna go and check on Charlie." muttered Sam as he got up from the couch.  
"Alright be careful. She's a fighter."  
"okay" Sam took off in the direction of Charlie's room. He approached the door cautiously as he thought to himself that he'd rather be facing a ghost or a demon right now. He pulled open the door slowly and gasped.  
"Dean! Dean get your ass in here!" Sam bellowed from the top of his lungs.  
"What's wrong Sammy?!" Asked Dean as he walked into Charlie's room, "Son of a bitch".  
Charlie's bed was vacant and a note lay on the pillow. 'Smell ya later bitches'...  
To be continued


	3. The Missing Redhead

This one is a short one guys but there is a super long one coming!

Previously on Charlie Winchester...  
"Dean! Dean get your ass in here!" Sam bellowed from the top of his lungs.  
"What's wrong Sammy?!" Asked Dean as he walked into Charlie's room, "Son of a bitch".  
Charlie's bed was vacant and a note lay on the pillow. 'Smell ya later bitches'

This time on Charlie Winchester,  
"Dean! Stop pacing you're making me dizzy," complained Sam "we're going to find her dude, we found her once we will do it again, "  
"Sam we made an angel find her last time " snapped Dean  
"Easy dean, easy. Garth is on her trail, so is Jody they will find her." Rambled Sam in a vain attempt to calm his anxious brother down.  
"THEY ARE HUMAN SAMMY! THEY CAN'T-" Dean was cut off by the phone. He grabbed the phone "Jody?"  
"Yeah it's me. Listen, I met up with Garth and he thinks that Charlie has been kidnapped by some creature," explained Jody quickly.  
"What is the creature called Jody?" Snapped Dean impatiently  
"OK I'm going to let that one slide because I know you are worried about your little sister but next time you won't be so lucky." Said Jody fiercely  
"Sorry Jody" apologised Dean. Sam snickered so Dean threw a pen at him.  
"Good. Anyway, we don't know what the creature is but we have a location."  
"Give me the location. I'll be there as soon as possible,"  
"She's in a warehouse located in Ohio you can find it on the coordinates I've sent to your phone"  
"Great be there soon" said Dean whilst preparing weapons  
"OK I have to go to take care of some police work. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself as well as Sammy and Charlie."  
"Sure thing sheriff," Muttered Dean before slamming the phone down, "Sam, come on get your ass in gear. They've found her."  
"Oh Thank God. Let's go," agreed Sam.  
The brothers leaped into the impala and sped off to Ohio.

Upon arrival, Dean immediately barked his commands,  
"Sam, you stay here and keep a look out, I'll call if I need back up and if she's pissed I'm gonna need it!" Sam chuckled and nodded.  
"Alright be careful Bro you saw what she did to Cas" joked Sam. Dean gave a single nod and grabbed his gun and a silver blade just in case, then he burst into the warehouse…


	4. Game on kiddo

**DISCLAIMER: Oh my Chuck I forgot to add this to the other chapters. I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters associated with the show. All I own is an obsession…**

 **Plz review… I wanna know what you readerz think. Luv you guyz rawr ;3**

Previously on Charlie Winchester…

Upon arrival, Dean immediately barked his commands,

"Sam, you stay here and keep a look out, I'll call if I need back up and if she's pissed I'm gonna need it!" Sam chuckled and nodded.

"Alright be careful Bro you saw what she did to Cas" joked Sam. Dean gave a single nod and grabbed his gun and a silver blade and a bottle of holy water just in case, then he burst into the warehouse…

As soon as he kicked open the rusty door of the abandoned warehouse,it fell to the ground with a deafening bang. He scanned the area urgently until he found who who was looking for.

Charlie.

She was hanging, helplessly a few inches from the ground by her wrists which were tied to the roof by a fraying rope. Swiftly, Dean sprinted across the warehouse and shook his unconscious sister hoping desperately that he wasn't too late. Her hazel eyes snapped open and filled with fear and tears. Dean failed to notice her despair.

Carefully, her removed the grimy gag from her mouth.

"Please don't hurt me again Dean, please!" she begged as the tears that filled her eyes spilled over and stained her already dirty face. A shocked look flittered across Dean's face. He would never hurt Charlie. Never.

Realisation dawned on him. She had been attacked by a shapeshifter. Dean hesitantly swept his gaze down Charlie's suspended form. Bruises and cuts covered all of the parts of skin that Dean could possibly see. He knew that there was bound to be a lot more underneath her tattered, blood stained clothes and he was certain that she would have a broken bone or ten.

Warily, he reached up and untied Charlie. As soon as her feet touched the ground she screamed in pain and crumpled into a shaking ball. Stiffly, she lifted her beaten arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Dean winced and attempted to cover the emotional pain that Charlie had unintentionally caused.

"Hey, kiddo, calm down," Dean soothed shakily as he squatted nexter to her and stroked her matted and bloodied hair, "That wasn't me, it was a shapeshifter. I would never even think about doing this to you,"

Slowly, Charlie lowered her arms and looked Dean in the eyes, she could see the desperation and pain embedded in the emerald green eyes of one of her best friends.

"R-Really?" whispered Charlie as tears slid down her face. Cautiously, so as to avoid startling her, Dean lowered himself from squat into a sitting position next to Charlie.

"Really," confirmed Dean firmly, "Do you think you can walk?"

Charlie nodded and attempted to pull herself up into a standing position before falling back down with a hiss of pain. Dean stood up quickly and reached down to help her.

"I don't need your help Dean! I can walk!" she snapped irritatedly. Dean threw her a doubtful look. "What? I can!" Dean looked at her legs again and gasped at their awkward position.

"There's no way I'm even gonna let you try again kiddo," muttered Dean as he delicately lifted Charlie into his arms, they had to move quickly before the shapeshifter returned.

"Hey" yelled Charlie indignantly as her cheeks burned red and she struggled to free herself from Dean's iron like arms, "Put me down!"

"Not a chance kiddo," said Dean patiently, "Both of your legs are almost certainly broken and God knows what else that son of a bitch did to you, we've gotta get you to the hospital!" As soon as the word hospital left Dean's mouth, Charlie began to thrash violently in his arms.

"NO! NO DEAN I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME THERE!" screamed Charlie, absolute terror seeped into her angry tone. Dean was shocked at her reaction and ran to the car so that he didn't drop her.

With great difficulty, Dean placed Charlie in the car and buckled her seatbelt, he then stepped away and locked the door.

"Sam! Charlie was kidnapped and beaten by a shapeshifter that disguised itself as me. You need to gank that son of a bitch while I take Charlie to hospital!" Demanded Dean as his protective big brother instincts took over. At first, Sam had been frozen with shock at the state that Charlie was in but after Dean told him that a shapeshifter had done this to her, he grabbed a silver knife and stormed into the warehouse without another word. Dean stared after him hoping that he didn't get himself hurt as well, even though Dean had mostly trained sam himself, he couldn't help but be worried about his baby brother.

Pushing these worries to the back of his mind, he lept into the impala and began driving at a speed he knew for a fact would get him arrested but he couldn't find it within himself to care.

After ten or so minutes, Charlie had stopped thrashing and started crying. Though he was glad that she wasn't falling asleep because that could be dangerous, he did not like seeing his little sister in any type of pain. He was pretty sure that the only thing keeping her awake was the pure terror that she felt about the hospital and that in itself scared Dean as he didn't know why she was so terrified.

In an attempt to calm her down, Dean reached across and took her tiny soft hand in his large calloused one and began slowly rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Hey kiddo, it's all okay, you're gonna be just fine. Sammy and I are gonna be here for you. It's all gonna be fine" soothed Dean mostly speaking to Charlie but he also needed to convince himself.

Charlie looked at him and saw that his face was full of concern and care for her. He took a glance at her and saw that of fear and pain. Dean swore to himself that he would find out what was causing the fear and he would destroy it himself. Then again, he was still working on Sammy and his fear of clowns and that was going rather slowly. He still didn't know why he was so scared. Dean made a mental note to try and get that out of Sam at some point. As long as Dean was their big brother he would do anything possible to destroy every single last fear possible.

After a while, Dean pulled up to the hospital parking lot and Charlie bean thrashing around in the seat, Dean sighed, he detested seeing his baby siblings in distress. He lept out of the impala and sped over to Charlie's side to carry her into the hospital but she was not having it.

Stubbornly, she crossed her arms over the seat belt and leaned as far away as Dean as physically possible. He sighed and shook his head.

"Charlie, come on kiddo, just think WWHD?" he tried desperately. Charlie raised her eyebrow in confusion, maybe she hit him on the head a bit too hard when she was trying to get away.

"What are you talking about?" she asked tiredly. Dean smiled, he had her right where he wanted her.

"WWHD" he repeated with a smirk finding itself on his lips, she gestured for more information, "What would Hermione do?" Dean smiled as his words fell upon Charlies ears. She tilted her head and thought for a second.

"Fine! But only because you used my language!" said Charlie as she stiffly unfolded her arms and allowed Dean to pick her up. Hesitantly, Charlie rested her head on Dean's chest, clutched his leather jacket with a vice like grip and squeezed her eyes shut determinedly.

Dean walked swiftly towards the entrance of the hospital and yelled for help. A nurse called for a back up while a Doctor gently took Charlie from Dean and placed her on the gurney. Hastily, Dean kissed Charlie on the top of head and said softly,

"Game on kiddo,"


	5. The shocking revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters associated with the show. The only thing I own is a poster and a tweet that was liked by Felicia Day!**

 **Trigger warning: mentions of self harm.**

The sister he never knew he needed  
Dean was pacing around the waiting room nervously as he awaited news about Charlie. He was a mess. Millions of disturbing thoughts sped relentlessly through his head. He was completely oblivious to both of his little siblings' conditions.  
Charlie had been hurried away on a gurney hours ago and he still hadn't heard from Sammy.  
Sammy would always be Sammy to him. Always the little baby boy he'd looked after and raised. Sometimes he still caught glimpses of his innocent baby brother but his innocence was long gone. Dean shook his head again and was about to pester another nurse for answers when Sam half stumbled, half limped towards Dean.  
Even though he had seen Sam injured many times, he still gasped inwardly at the horrific sight of his boy.  
"What the hell happened to you Sammy? " Asked Dean worriedly.  
Sam had a black eye, blood running down his face from his nose, various splodges of blood around his cloths and he was walking with a limp whilst holding his right arm against his torso protectively.  
"Well I killed the shape shifter. And it's 5 creature family!" He snapped angrily. Dean let out a low whistle and allowed himself to be impressed before glaring at his little brother, "What?! Why are you glaring at me I killed the sons of bitches!". Dean shook his head yet again.  
"Sam. You went up against 6 shapeshifters with no back up and you got hurt!" He ranted as Sam ignored him.  
"Dude I'm fine!" Sighed Sam as Dean started assessing his injuries by eye.  
"Fine? Look in the mirror Sammy!"  
"Calm down Dean. Don't worry about me, how's Charlie?" Asked Sam as he sat down in front of Dean. His big brother relented and he sighed.  
"I dunno Sam, she got taken in hours ago. I've still not heard anything from them. She's gonna be okay Sammy don't worry."  
"How do you know that Dean?! She might be...she might" He couldn't finish the sentence but Dean understood.  
"Sam. I promise she is going to be fine! Even if she isn't we can always get Cas to heal her," He explained slowly as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother but nodded and slightly leaned into his touch as he tried to take some pressure off of his throbbing ankle.

Dean didn't even try to get Sam admitted, he'd just get his Castiel to heal him, as he usually did.

Sam reluctantly allowed Dean to lead him to a seat in the waiting area. He sat agitatedly after taking the pain meds his brother had handed him, then he waited as still as a statue while Dean paced worriedly.

-Later on-

Three hours passed and the two brothers had not stopped their habits when Dean's started getting on Sam's nerves.

"Dude! Sit down, you've been pacing for 3 hours! Charlie is going to be fine," Sam stared at his brother, he was full of concern for Charlie. Sam knew how much his big brother loved Charlie. She was their sister long before they knew about the biological side of it. Dean had been saying since they found out that they should be looking after her because she is too young and vulnerable to live alone.

"You're one to talk. You haven't moved an inch in three hours, you look like a freaking statue!" Sam huffed at his brother and shifted slightly in his seat.

Sam went back to his silent statue approach while Dean went to his worried walker routine.

The younger brother's mind slipped back into a trance about Dean and Charlie. Charlie was a headstrong and stubborn girl when she wanted to be and yet on the other hand Dean could be just as stubborn and just as headstrong.

He smiled inwardly to himself about what would happen after Charlie was allowed to leave the hospital, Dean oly just let her keep her independance last time she had gotten hurt, that was only a broken arm and it happened before her learned that he was her older brother! There was no way that Dean would ever let Charlie out of his sight again.

Sam loved that part of Dean- he loved most sides of him but the overprotective mother hen side was one of his favourites, well at least it was when he used it on other people. Sam didn't love it as much when is was directed towards him. Charlie had never seen this side of Dean before; the last time they had seen her was the first time they'd seen her.

As Dean badgered another nurse to find out how, Charlie Winchester (Dean had admitted her under that name) was doing, a thought occurred to ?Sam. Charlie had always had to fend for herself and probably hadn't had someone truly care for her for a long time and she was about to clash with Dean Winchester who cares for any and everyone he can afford to care for. Sam smiled at this. They'd both be getting what they wanted but he knew that Charlie would fight them because she was putting her independence on the line along with her dignity.

"Sam, come on they said we can go and see Charlie now!" Dean said, snapping Sam out of his trance.

The oldest Winchester walked determinedly towards Charlie's room. ' _This should be interesting'_ thought Sam as he briskly followed Dean to his little sister's room dreading seeing her in the messed up condition she would be in.

By the time that Sam had reached the room, Dean was already sat by the bed and staring at intently Charlie who seemed pretty freaked out.

"It's good to have you back kiddo" said Dean as a smile took over his face.

"I know" replied Charlie with a smirk.

 _A few hours later_

"Okay, explain it again?" Charlie asked in hushed tones.

"You were captured by a shapeshifter who was disguising as Dean," explained Sam as Dean was too dazed to notice.

"Okay thanks I think I've got it now" she muttered. Charlie's list of injuries was quite extensive and being the curious nerd and caring big brother that Sam was, he checked her files. **(A/n I'm not a doctor so the terminology may not be correct)**

 _Charlie Winchester- mugging victim_ -their cover story-

 _Patient has lacerations along both thighs and forearms along with the lower stomach- suspected self-infliction_ Upon reading this, Sam audibly gasped and made a mental not to talk to Dean about this, then he continued to read the document.

 _Patient has fractured calf bones, left ankle is sprained and the right ankle is fractured. Wrists have both been fractured, the right wrist is a hairline fracture, the left wrist is a clean break. Patient also has a mild concussion, four fractured ribs, contusions covering 70% of the body -No internal bleeding within the organs._

Sam let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in, no internal bleeding and the concussion was only mild.

Charlie looked over at Sam and noticed that Sam was reading her file.

"Pretty impressive huh?" Sam smiled at her, even though she was in a lot of pain, she was still the funny Charlie they knew and loved.

"Yeah actually, damn Charlie that is a hell of a lot!" replied Sam carefully not wanting to upset her. Dean walked over to Sam and read the file, after he'd read all of it he let out a low whistle.

"Holy carp Charlie that's impressive, do you need any meds? I can call in a nurse if you want?" asked Dean tentatively. Charlie shook her head and laughed a little bit,

"No Dean, I'm fine". Dean nodded and turned to Sam.

"Sam, Can I talk to you in the hall for a moment? We'll be right back Charlie," rambled Dean as he carefully pulled Sam into the hallway as he didn't want to aggravate his little brother's injuries.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Sam

"Dude, did you read the file?" Dean demanded.

"Uh yeah," replied Sam carefully

"Sammy, she's been cutting herself!" snapped Dean

"Yesh, I know, what are we gonna do Dean?" asked Sam as tears began to build in his eyes

"I don't know Sammy, but what I do know is that we're going to be there for her and we are going to make sure she never does it again. We are going to take care of her"replied Dean as Sam ran his hands through his hair anxiously,

"Dude, I know that we need to help her but it's not gonna be easy"

"I know but we have to do this" he noticed the tears running down his little brother's face and his heart cracked even more "Listen Sammy, I'm at a total loss for words but we've got to hold it together for her" Sam nodded and aggressively wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. "If this is gonna work, you've gotta help me help her Sam"

Dean stared at him, begging for him to help with his emerald eyes. Sam nodded.

"Okay, I'll help you" agreed Sam. Dean smiled at his younger brother.

"I knew you would Sam, I knew I could count on you,"

"Hey, she's a Winchester. Of course we're gonna help her whether she wants our help or not but only because she needs us so that she doesn't do something stupid" Dean grimaced. They both knew what had to be done. They also knew how hard it would be and how many chick flick moments would ensue. All that was left to do now was tell Charlie that she would moving into the bunker. Permanently. That's not so dangerous right?

 **Thank you all for the reviews :-) keep on reviewing I like to know what you think about my writing :-)**

 **P.s if there are any fanfics that you want to exist but don't and you don't want to write them then let me know. I want to make everyone's fanfiction dreams come true :-)**


	6. Wholesome Hospital (broments & sisments)

**Previously on Charlie Winchester…**

" **Hey, she's a Winchester. Of course we're gonna help her whether she wants our help or not but only because she needs us so that she doesn't do something stupid" Dean grimaced. They both knew what had to be done. They also knew how hard it would be and how many chick flick moments would ensue. All that was left to do now was tell Charlie that she would moving into the bunker. Permanently. That's not so dangerous right?**

WRONG!

They were so, so wrong. ; ' _Telling Charlie Bradbury, that was actually Charlie Winchester would probably not be too bad'_ supposed Sam, ' _but telling her that she was no longer independent and that they were basically taking away her freedom for an uncertain amount of time would be nearly impossible'_

Sam nodded at the room and gestured for Dean to go in first. He hesitated because -though he needed to look after her and he wanted to- he was definitely slightly scared of her.

For a petite girl with no combat training, she was freaking dangerous when she wanted to be, hell, she'd given an angel a broken nose and even though she was incapacitated at the moment, he didn't want to find out what she could do to him while she was like this.

Trying to conceal his evident fear, Dean edged his way into the room carefully and sat on the bed next to his little sister and even though she didn't know she is his little sister, she looked at him with nothing but love in her eyes. Love for her big brother.

"Hey Charlie." said Dean slowly, "How're you feeling? Do you need any more painkillers?"

"Dean, calm down, I don't need anything I'm fine,I can look after myself but thank you for saving me, I just wanted to say that cuz I never really got the chance earlier" charlie ramble with a laugh.

"No problem kiddo anytime umm…" Dean dithered for a second and hoped that Charlie didn't notice. She did.

"Dean what's wrong?" asked Charlie warily.

"Nothing, we just," he motioned for Sam to come closer to the bed "We have some pretty big news for you" he watched her with the eyes of a mother eagle.

"Come on gimme the skinny" squealed Charlie, her eyes were filled with excitement but Dean was not blind to the fear that lay under the happiness.

"Charlie Bradbury right?" asked Dean. Charlie nodded.

"Well I guess so, that was who I was when you met me" she replied quickly wanting to find out what their news was.

"Wrong" continued Dean as Charlie interrupted.

"What?"

"You're wrong, your name's not Charlie Bradbury" She interrupted again quickly,

"I know..so do you, I-i told you are you okay" Dean shook his head at her antics while Sam laughed.

"Would you let me finish kiddo?" he asked with a smile. Charlie nodded, "Thank you, as I was saying, your name, is Charlie Winchester". She stared at his for a second. She face was frozen with shock. Then, unexpectedly, she started laughing.

"Oh good one Dean, Charlie Winchester" she gasped through her hysterical laughter. The boys just stared at her as if she were insane. She looked at their faces and stopped laughing, "wait,you're serious?" questioned Charlie. They nodded.

She let out a loud squeal as a grin spread across her face. Sam and Dean looked t eachother and found that they were all wearing the same excited smile.

"Yeah Charlie!" said Sam as he carefully hugged Charlie.

"Oh and uh 1 more thing," said Dean 'We are your big brothers Charlie, Do you know what that means?"

"That you're gonna be cool and teach me how to hunt?" asked Charlie hopefully.

"Nope, well, not just yet" offered Sam with a slight smile.

"It means," continued Dean sternly as he threw a slight glare in Sam's direction, "we are going to take care of you because you're just too vulnerable right now"

"What?" asked Charlie "I-I mean thanks for the offer but I need my freedom and independence!"

"Charlie!" yelled Dean, a military tone took over his voice as he snapped her out of her hysterical rant "You are our little sister and last time you were alone you got kidnapped, you- you almost died kiddo, we almost lost you"

"Dean," she returned softly "I really don't care. Besides, the last time you tried to keep me locked away I still ran. I swear to Dumbledore that I will do that again"

"How are you gonna do that Charlie? Huh? The son of a bitch broke your legs!" shouted Dean angrily; he was mostly upset that he didn't get there before the shapeshifter did what it did.

"Whatever! When they're healed then I'm gone!" she rebuked.

You ain't going anywhere! Not if Sam and I have anything to do with it!"

"There is nothing you can do to stop me from leaving as soon as physically possible!"

"Check again short stack!" retorted Dean

"You're such an ass!"

"You're such a stubborn child!" yelled Dean as he stood up

"I am not a child and I can look after myself" said Charlie quietly "I don't need you. I don't need anyone" tears streamed down her bruised face.

"Charlie, we're your family and no matter what you say, we know that you need us at least until you're healed even though you may not want us to help, we want to help" said Sam calmly.

"Family only lets me down" whispered Charlie so quietly that they only just heard it, however, the heartbreak and pain that lay within those 5 words was deafening. Dean sat on the chair next to Charlie's bed and pulled her into his arms.

She didn't fight it, she just sobbed onto her oldest brother's shoulder

Silence filled the room as Dean delicately stroked her (now clean) hair.

They sat together in the calming silence until a motherly nurse walked in with a wheelchair and said softly,

"Come on dear, it's time for you to go home with your brothers now," Sam thanked the kind woman and pushed the wheelchair to Charlie. She looked up from Dean's shoulder with bloodshot eyes and groaned,

"Are you serious?" Dean chuckled at her as he placed her on the bed before securing the breaks on the chair so that it was safe enough for his little sister.

"Yep" replied Sam as he carefully pulled Charlie from the bed and placed her in the wheelchair, he stepped back and laughed at her annoyed expression. She pulled a bitch face and she would definitely be crossing her arms if they weren't in casts. The funny thing was that she wore the exact same bitch face as Sam.

While the boys were listening to the nurse's instructions on how to take care of Charlie, she reached her injured arms down towards the and yelped in pain as her arms made contact with the wheels. The yelp was extremely quiet but both of the brothers heard it and span around to see what had happened. As they saw that she wasn't in any danger or pain they sighed bemusedly at her as it was as though she had forgotten about her injuries.

"Not a chance Charlie"Sam chuckled, "Sprained wrists remember?" Charlie huffed

"Come on! I want to be able to do something for myself.I cannot be completely dependant on you guys!" she glared at her lap angrily, forcing her white hot tears of vexation to remain unshed, the nurse silently backed out of the room as she sensed tention, "As soon as I'm better, I'm gonna gank that son of a bitch!"

"Woah kitty easy. You're a little bit too late for that. The son of a bitch messed with a Winchester so a Winchester messed with them, and by messed with I mean Sam killed it and its family" explained Dean as Charlie's frustration grew, "It's just for a little while,just let us take care of you"

"What?! Goddammit! I wanted to get him! The bastard made me vulnerable!"

"Charlie, It's gonna be fine, you'll get to kill plenty of bastards in the future, I promise" said Sam not daring to look at Dean who had no intention of teaching her how to hunt. He'd make Sam unlearn it if he could!

"Okay," sighed Charlie "Can we get outta here? I really don't like hospitals" Dean smiled and nodded,

"Yeah, I can tell you hate hospitals kiddo" he said as he wheeled Charlie out of the hospital and towards the impala "I have scratch marks as evidence that y9ou hate hospitals" Sam chuckled behind him and folded up the chair while Dean put Charlie in the backseat of the impala.

Dean peered at Charlie's distressed expression and he saw the sadness in her eyes. Slowly, he reached over to sam and took him laptop, Sam didn't resist but smiled at Dean with a knowing look. Dean went into Sam's files and pressed play on Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone, **(*Rant Time*Okay I know that it's sorcerer's stone in America but my Queen J.K Rowling named the first book 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone' and I am not writing the Americanised version of the title, no disrespect to America, but I am not changing the words of my idol- okay rant over, sorry about that :3 read on xx)** Charlie squealed with joy at the film.

She fought the overpowering tiredness valiantly and managed to stay awake until she fell asleep during Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban just before Lupin turned into a werewolf. Sam turned around and smirked at her sleeping form before quickly pressing pause so they could continue the marathon later on.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Why didn't you tell her that Castiel would be healing her as soon as we get back to the bunker?" asked Sam as he tilted his head in confusion. Dean shrugged,

"I guess I just forgot Sammy" he answered slowly. Sam stared at him with a doubtful look before replying,

"It's Sam" he grunted annoyedly

"Whatever you say Sammy," chuckled Dean as he ignored his brother's complaints.

Dean smiled to himself as Sam plugged in his headphones as played his music. They weren't the most functional family in the world but they were Dean's family and that was enough for him.

 **Rawr another chapter finished! This one took awhile because I didn't know how much angst to put in :-P I think it turned out alright :-) leave me a review telling me what you think xx**

 **I want to thank my 11 followers by giving them a shoutout :-D**

 **So thank you to;**

 **Aleta6**

 **AnimeGamerGirl23**

 **Cantthinkofanamegrrr**

 **Dazzle2002**

 **Dramione Winchester-Halliwell**

 **EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester**

 **Happygoddess2003**

 **JaliceJelsa4eva**

 **LadyElsa**

 **Saphirabrightscale**

 **sjwmaw**

 **Thank you so much to all of you and I hope you know that every time I see a notification that someone followed a story or left a review, it motivated me to write the next chapter and makes me so so happy rawr :3**


	7. Nighttime shenanigans

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Supernatural I just mess with them via fanfic :3**

 **Previously on Charlie Winchester**

 **Dean smiled to himself as Sam plugged in his headphones and played his music. They weren't the most functional family in the world but they were Dean's family and that was enough for him**.

Sam was smiling happily while listening to his music and reminiscing. He remembered that whenever he was sick or injured (by hunting or bullies) Dean would put on Sam's favorite movies to cheer him up. He delighted in the prospect of having a little sibling, though she may not exactly be the littlest sibling, she still made Sam a big brother.

As day turned to night, both Sam and Charlie had fallen asleep, Dean parked the impala outside of the bunker and looked at his little siblings for a while. He thought about the times when they were littler and Dean used to carry Sam to bed after he fell asleep in the car. He sighed. He should have been able to look after Charlie and carry her to bed after she fell asleep in the car. He silently cursed his dad for never telling them about Charlie, though he was glad that she may have had a normal childhood but from the way she reacted to being kidnapped by him the likelihood of her having a normal childhood seemed small.

Another thing that seemed small was Charlie. She looked tiny in the back seat of the impala and quite cute. Dean smiled at how absolutely adorable she looked. Gently he woke Sam up, usually he's wake Sammy up by blasting a metallica song but he didn't want to wake Charlie up.

Sam woke up slowly and turned around to see if Charlie was still asleep. He smiled at how peaceful she looked and kind of cute like a tiny ginger puppy.

The brothers got out of the car quietly so as to refrain from disturbing Charlie. Carefully, Dean pulled her out of the car into his arms, he carried her into the bunker. As he was doing this, Sam collected her wheelchair and pills from the trunk.

Dean smiled happily as he put Charlie into her bed and softly kissed her forehead and left the room.

Sam smiled as he saw all of Charlie's stuff on the table, he assumed Castiel brought it in attempt to make amends with the long lost Winchester. He carefully sat at the table and stared at the stuff unaware of Dean's presence. A lot of her stuff was mostly collectables and various devices. The collectables were mint in box and the tech was extremely cool and attractive. She only had 1 box of clothes.

"Damn, the kid has got a lotta crap" declared Dean startling Sam who appeared to be hypnotised her possessions. Sam took notice of his brother at first but decided to remain silent and continue gawping in awe at the amazing things Charlie had managed to acquire "You find all of this junk impressive don't you?" sighed Dean as he realised that his brother had been rendered useless by their little sister's collection. "Dude you're such a nerd!"

"Yep!" uttered Sam with pride "Definitely!" The boys chuckled quietly until suddenly, a blood curdling scream made them fall into a shocked silence. They glanced at each other and simultaneously sprinted towards the source of the noise. Charlie's room.

They burst into her room. She was alone in the room. No attacker. However, she was shaking and breathing heavily while sobbing in her sleep.

Dean was frozen with fear while Sam strode to her bed and began shaking her gently yet firmly.

"Charlie! Wake up!" demanded Sam. Immediately her eyes sprung open.

"Guys?" she asked dazed with her voice thick with sleep, "What are you doing in here? What's wrong?" She stared at them and saw the terror in their eyes and the concern on their faces.

"Charlie, did you have a nightmare?" asked Dean hesitantly.

"Pfft No, how old do you think I am?!" snapped Charlie. Dean raised an eyebrow and Sam tilted his head.

"Charlie we heard you screaming. We thought you were hurt" said Sam softly.

"I'm sorry" she stuttered hanging her head in shame as her face went red.

"Hey, it's okay Charlie. Do you want to talk about it?" asked the tallest in the room

"Not really Sam, maybe later? I'm really tired" she mumbled not looking up.

"Fine but we are talking about this tomorrow kiddo" said Dean quietly

"Whatever, but no chick flick moments!" demanded Charlie, Sam sniggered quietly.

"Of course not kiddo" confirmed Dean. Sam was laughing so much at this point that he had to leave the room.

"Good, now get out I'm tired," said Charlie with a small smile.

"Night kiddo," Dan said as he left the room and shut the door silently.

Charlie sighed. She knew that she would have no choice but to tell her brothers about her nightmares and eventually about everything that she had been through. She had so many dark secrets and so many hidden horrors. She wasn't ready to tell them everything just yet so she'd have to lie for just a little while longer.

In her mind, all that she'd done and all that had happened to her had made her a monster. Something evil. Something diabolical. Something to be hunted.

She was way to terrified to tell them because she was certain that she would be forced to look into their eyes and see their love for her turn into pure hatred. She believed this because she hated. No. Despised herself. She despised what she had done. She despised all that had happened to her as she blamed herself for every last torturous second. However, most of all. She despised what she had become.

Realising that she would in no way be able to sleep tonight, she decided that since she was unable to do her usual nighttime distraction (reading), she would stare at the ceiling and ponder the meaning of life and death and why she was alive. Fun times.

Authors Note :-)

Hey readers, sorry for the short chapter and the stupidly long time it took to update. I've been going through some things recently and I've been really really low i'm hoping to fix this or manage it better at some point but it's going to take some time. Thanks for reading, please review and share this with the rest of the Supernatural family 3 I promise the next chapter will be longer and will be uploaded before Christmas! :3 It may even include a little Destiel ;-)


End file.
